<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nightmares by LadyZoZo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25171822">Nightmares</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyZoZo/pseuds/LadyZoZo'>LadyZoZo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who &amp; Related Fandoms, Gallifrey (Big Finish Audio)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Holding Hands, Hugging, Multi, Short, bad dream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:09:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25171822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyZoZo/pseuds/LadyZoZo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leela (Doctor Who)/Narvin (Doctor Who), Leela/Narvin/Romana II, Leela/Romana II, Narvin/Romana II</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nightmares</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leela runs through the thick brambley brush, not caring about the brambles cutting her legs and arms or the nettles stinging her bare feet. The pain was awful but it was nowhere near as bad as what would happen if she slowed down, even for a second.</p>
<p>She can hear the creature gaining distance on her. She could hear it crushing the brush under its feet as it ran after her and it’s horrid, shallow breaths made her want to scream. She had no idea what it looked like but somehow that made it ever more frightening.</p>
<p>Leela pants and groans as the nettles and brambles cut her feet, legs and arms. Her dress was getting ripped to shreds by the thick brush and her hair must have a hundred twigs in it by now. It all hurt, it hurt a lot. Leela had actually forgotten that the forest was capable of inflicting this kind of pain on a person.</p>
<p>And yet it was still preferable to facing the thing that was chasing her.</p>
<p>Leela runs. And runs. And runs and runs and runs. She’s going off pure adrenaline at this point, the knowledge of the incoming monster spurring her on. She knows she can’t go on much longer though.</p>
<p>The creature snarls as it runs, making Leela flinch and stumble a little as she runs. She tries to ignore the tears running down her face and carries on charging forwards through the thick, painful forest.</p>
<p>Leela thinks, just for a moment, that she might get away. She has a tiny glimmer of hope. Why? Who knows. This is all ripped away though when her foot catches on a large rock.</p>
<p>She yells in pain as she tumbles forwards, landing face first in the brambles and nettles. She tries to stand up but everytime she moves, something new stabs her. She screams and keeps trying to push herself up, to no avail.</p>
<p>Meanwhile she hears the creature right behind her. It stops and puts it’s paws right beside her. She tries to turn around to look at it but for whatever reason her head just can’t move more than an inch to either side. She cries and sobs and screams as she feels the monster’s breath on her neck, crawling down her back and ruffling her hair. It was warm and moist and smelled of… something Leela couldn’t bring herself to describe.</p>
<p>It lowers it’s head down next to Leela’s and snarls. She tries to thrash about but her body freezes on her. She sobs loudly and wishes she was anywhere but here. The creature snarls one more time and Leela feels it place it’s hand, it’s very human like hand, on her back, it’s claws just touching her skin through the tear marks of her dress.</p>
<p>Leela screams and lurches upwards. She pulls her body into a ball and panics, not having any control over herself. She sobs into her knees and awaits her fate.</p>
<p>“Leela? Leela are you alright?” A very familiar, soothing voice asks.</p>
<p>“Leela it was just a dream, you’re alright.” A second, soothing voice tells her.</p>
<p>Leela tries to process this. She wasn’t in the forest anymore, was she? There were no brambles here, nor were there any nettles. The ground below her feet was hard and metal and the air was stale. Her body felt no pain, the cuts and scratches were all gone. It had all just been a dream. The creature wasn’t real.</p>
<p>Leela looks up from her legs and squints through her tears. “R- Romana? Narvin?”</p>
<p>Romana smiles warmly at Leela. She was kneeling down in front of her, with her hand on Leela’s arm. Narvin was behind her, crouching down and staring at her worryingly. “Yes, we’re here, don’t worry. Whatever it was, it was just a dream.”</p>
<p>Leela looks around the room through her tear filled eyes. She was still in Romana’s office, she must have just fallen asleep on the floor at some point. Leela looks back at Romana and Narvin and tries to blink away  her tears. “I- sorry, I dreamt that… that…. oh Romana.” Leela sobs again and hugs her legs tightly.</p>
<p>“Don’t be sorry.” Romana tells her, rubbing her arm affectionately. “We all have bad dreams. Do you need anything? A glass of water maybe? Some tissues?”</p>
<p>Leela sobs for a few seconds and hiccups before nodding and quietly saying, “Can I have a hug?”</p>
<p>“Of course.”</p>
<p>“From both of you?” Leela asks with a hiccup.</p>
<p>Narvin nods. “Of course.”</p>
<p>Romana shuffles closer to Leela and puts an arm around her. Leela rests her head against Romana’s shoulder and stares into the space in front of her. Narvin shuffles around too and puts an arm around Leela, looping it around her torso and taking her hand in his. Leela sniffs and wraps her fingers and Narvin’s palm.</p>
<p>“Do you want to talk about it?” Romana softly starts stroking Leela’s hair.</p>
<p>Leela sniffs and tries to blink away the tears. “Later.”</p>
<p>Romana nods. “Of course.”</p>
<p>“If there is anything else you want, just speak up.” Narvin tells her.</p>
<p>“Ok.” Leela squeezes Narvin’s hand and shuts her eyes, feeling comforted in the embrace of her two favourite people. She smiles just a little as Romana strokes her hair and Narvin affectionately rubs his thumb over the back of her hand. She could feel her tears drying up already as she slowly starts calming down. She was glad Narvin and Romana had been here when she’d woken up, had it been anybody else she would be embarrassed. With them though… well she felt safe with them. Especially right now.</p>
<p>“I love you.” She whispers without opening her eyes. She decides they can make up their minds between them as to who she’s talking to. They were smart though, she was sure they knew, deep down, that she was talking to them both.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>